1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electric power messaging and settlements, and more particularly, to advanced energy settlements, messaging, and applications for electric power supply, load, and/or curtailment and data analytics associated with the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, it is known in the prior art to provide electric power systems management, including financial settlements and messaging. However, limited information is available to electric power consumers regarding their past, present, and future projected use of power with sufficient details to make informed choices about types of power supply and pricing alternatives. Furthermore, retail electric providers (REPs) in prior art systems and methods do not have access to data and analytics to provide optimal pricing for power supplied to business and/or residential electricity customers, and do not have the ability to provide advanced energy settlements to provide the lowest pricing for power supplied at predetermined times, due at least in part to costs associated with obtaining power agreements without visibility to the data and analytics that provide a reduced risk of capital and performance associated with the supply and demand sides. Thus, there remains a need for improved information, controls, real-time or near-real-time data on power consumption and production for electric power market participants, REPs, customers, data centers, and microgrid owners, and messaging and management of financial settlement therefor.